candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffle
thumb|right|80px The waffle (also known as falling icing) is one of the blockers in the game. It unofficially appeared in level 476 and a few other levels due to a redesign for testing starting in the 33rd episode, now renamed Waffle Workshop. It has now been officially introduced in the Waffle Ward episode with 5 layers being introduced in level 3501. Appearances Properties *The waffle is very similar to multilayered icing (even having up to 5 layers), except it is mobile, like a multilayered liquorice swirl that doesn't block special candies. *Like liquorice swirls, waffles are immune to chocolate. *A candy frog landing on a waffle will remove it completely, regardless of the number of layers it has. However, if a waffle is destroyed by a candy frog landing directly on top of it, then it only counts as one waffle. This is particularly problematic in level 4127. *Cake Bomb explosions could blow away one layer of waffles. **Prior to the change, the explosions would blow away waffles regardless of the number of layers they have, leaving some levels with waffle orders unwinnable if waffles did not respawn. Types of Waffles As the game progresses the waffles get a little more sophisticated. When a match is made next to a waffle, it changes in appearance representing the number of layers left. Here is a list of the types of the waffle blocker: *'One-layered Waffle' - Unofficially introduced in level 494 in the 34th episode, Meringue Moor. *'Two-layered Waffle' - Unofficially introduced in level 480 in the 33rd episode, Waffle Workshop. This waffle takes two hits to destroy. It consists of a layer of chocolate on top of a one-layered waffle. *'Three-layered Waffle' - Unofficially introduced in level 476 in the 33rd episode, Waffle Workshop. This waffle takes three hits to destroy. It consists of milk-coloured cream on top of a two-layered waffle. *'Four-layered Waffle' - Unofficially introduced in level 678 in the 46th episode, Crunchy Courtyard. This waffle takes four hits to destroy. It consists of chocolate-coloured cream on top of a three-layered waffle. *'Five-layered Waffle' - Unofficially introduced in level 661 in the 45th episode, Fizzy Falls. This waffle takes five hits to destroy. It consists of pink-coloured cream on top of a four-layered waffle. Notable levels *'Level 476' - First unofficial appearance of three-layered waffles and waffle cannon. *'Level 480' - First unofficial appearance of two-layered waffles. *'Level 494' - First unofficial appearance of one-layered waffles. *'Level 661' - First unofficial appearance of five-layered waffles. *'Level 678' - First unofficial appearance of four-layered waffles. *'Level 3501' - First official appearance of all five layers of waffles *'Level 3503' - First appearance of two-layered Waffles in liquorice lock. *'Level 3506' - First appearance of one-layered Waffles in sugar chests *'Level 3507' - First official appearance of waffle cannons. Also the first time when waffles are required as part of an order in Candy Order levels. *'Level 3509' - First official appearance of striped candy + waffle cannons. *'Level 3513' - First official appearance of ingredient + waffle cannons. *'Level 3515' - First appearance five-layered Waffles in liquorice locks. *'Level 3553' - First level with waffles in marmalade, due to redesigning. *'Level 3569' - First official appearance of candy bomb + waffle cannons. *'Level 3639' - First official appearance of wrapped candy + waffle cannons. *'Level 3644' - First official appearance of licorice swirl + waffle cannons. *'Level 3659' - Officially the first level with waffles in marmalade (two and three layers). *'Level 3703' - Officially the first level with 5 layered waffles in marmalade. *'Level 3898' - First jelly-order mixed level with waffles. *'Level 3922' - First level where lucky candies can yield waffles. *'Level 4000' - A milestone level requiring waffles as part of the order. *'Level 4014' - First level with non-spawning waffle order. *'Level 4476' - First episode of a milestone episode, in which waffles are required as part of the order. *'Level 4597' - First level with waffles in crystals. *'Level 4755' - First level where waffles can be spawned by normal magic mixers. *'Level 5992' - First level with waffles in Sugar Coats. Trivia *Originally, this was going to be Mini Icing that had exactly the same properties before becoming its own blocker. Also, there are a couple of differences between waffles and mini icing (i.e. chocolate can eat waffles but not icing). *This is the first movable multilayered blocker. It's also the first multilayered blocker which can be eaten by chocolate. *This is the third type of blocker which can have up to five layers, after icing and sugar chests. *Formerly (when waffles appeared for one day so they could be tested) the three-layered waffle had a light green cream on it. After waffles were brought back (when the official tutorial for waffles was available and waffle cannons were introduced) the cream is now yellow. *In some old versions, waffles could be "eaten" by chocolate. *This is the first blocker to be dispensed from cannons since candy bombs. The waffle dispenser only became available once waffles were given a proper tutorial (on May 9th 2018). *This is the first blocker which has been introduced on an episode much earlier than the last episode of its time before its official introduction. **Furthermore, this blocker even changed the name of Cherry Chateau to Waffle Workshop. **However, only levels 476, 480, 494, 501, 505, 519, 526, 533, 540, 548, 558 and 560 had waffles until they were officially introduced. *Waffles are the first blocker to be required for candy orders in its debut episode and the first element since Sugar Keys to have the associated Candy Cannon introduced in the debut episode. **Just like icing, each layer of a waffle counts towards the order. *Formerly, waffles couldn't appear from lucky candies. This has changed in a recent update. Unlike icing (only Regular Icing can appear from lucky candies in levels with icing order), all five layers of waffles can appear from lucky candies in levels with waffle order. *Formerly, waffles couldn't be spawned by Magic Mixers at all. From April 2019, they could only be spawned by special magic mixers (due to them being able to spawn any blocker, and waffles were added to the list of blockers able to be spawned by the magic mixer). From June 2019, regular magic mixers could spawn waffles, starting from the redesigned Level 4755. *Waffles make up the numbers 079 to 083 in the tile map code. **One-layered waffle: 079 **Two-layered waffle: 080 **Three-layered waffle: 081 **Four-layered waffle: 082 **Five-layered waffle: 083 *There is a blocker in Candy Crush Soda Saga called " ", which behaves the same as waffles in this game. **In fact, before waffle was added to Candy Crush Saga officially, blockers with similar properties (multi-layered movable blocks) have been appearing in some copycat games. *Waffles have the order number "25". Gallery Waffle= One-layered Waffle.png|Waffle base Two-layered Waffle.png|2-layered Waffle Three-layered Waffle.png|3-layered Waffle Four-layered Waffle.png|4-layered Waffle Five-layered Waffle.png|5-layered Waffle Level 494 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 494 - Unofficial appearence Level 3501 V1 Win 10.png|Level 3501 - Official appearence Waffles new feature.png |-| Old= Three-layered Waffle (old).png|3-layered Waffle (Old) Four-layered Waffle (old).png|4-layered Waffle (Old) Five-layered Waffle (old).png|5-layered Waffle (Old) |-| Cannon= Waffle cannon.png|Waffle Cannon Category:Movable blockers Category:HTML5 features Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Four-hit blockers Category:Five-hit blockers Category:Order elements Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Multilayered blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2018 Category:Story elements Category:Magic mixer elements